Party in the Hall
by sugar-n-spice73096
Summary: The biggest truth or dare game in Hogwarts history


Party in the Hall  
By: sugar_n_spice73096  
And  
LongbottomzGirl  
  
If you think these people belong to us then lay off the crack. The only people we own are Rissa and the bottle transformer. (We being me and LongbottomzGirl)  
  
"Com'on," said Ron grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him halfway down the hall. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"I'm coming" He laughed aloud! There was going to be a party in the great hall that (hopefully) would last all night! Hermione knew loads of muggle games, and had told them only 1 thing, wear socks and bring a breath mint or two, (or three or four!) They turned the corner by the Ravenclaw painting, and found Hermione standing there.  
  
"I've been waiting" she said giggling. "We need to get going!" They rushed off and in very little time they rounded the corner to the great hall.  
  
The party was for 5th through 7th year and everybody who was anybody was going to go. The trio entered the Great Hall and noticed huge red, blue, green, and yellow sleeping bags on the floor. They walked over to where Neville and Ginny were sitting surrounded by a bunch of red bags.  
Once everyone was crowded in the room Parvati and Lavender stood up in the middle of the room and announced "Everyone put you bags in a circle, we're gonna play telephone."  
(A/N: Telephone a.k.a. Chinese whispers is where one person starts by telling the person next them a sentence or saying and they tell it the next person and so on till it gets to the person on the other side of the starter. That person says what they heard and then the starter says what it was supposed to be.)  
"Ok, Ginny, you are the youngest, so you can start," exclaimed Parvati.  
"Well, oh, I've got it" she turned and whispered into Ron's overly- freckled ear, "Neville likes me, I don't feel the same." It got around the room, and the last person to get it was Seamus Finnagin.  
"Neville likes cheese, I don't think he's sane!" he stated trying not to laugh. The game went on with Parvati turning 'Snape is a Snake' into 'Snape can't eat grapes,' and Hermione turning 'Quidditch is cool' into 'gruesome and cruel'. It was tons of fun until in walked Draco Malfoy.  
"Late for the party, am I?" He drawled, and without two seconds passing, he pulled out his wand.  
Cho Chang, his new girlfriend, ran up and grabbed his arm, "Draco, sweetie, don't do anything to hurt them here, there will be plenty of time later!"  
".You're right, honey, absolutely right" he snarled, putting extra hate in the honey.  
"Okay you bunch of pansies, oops sorry Pansy, but anyway let's play a real game like spin the bottle."  
"Okay, I'm game" came an answer and the rest seemed to follow suit. A Ravenclaw 7th year then transfigured a bottle out of her hair pony and put it in the middle of the circle.  
"Alright I transfigured the bottle so I get to go first." said the Ravenclaw. She spun it and it went around and around stopping at Crabbe.  
"Oh my gosh eww!" she then got up walked over and peck a very delighted Crabbe on the lips. The girl then ran back to her blue bag and wiped off her mouth repeatedly with the sleeve of her pajamas.  
"Okay Crabbe your turn." said Malfoy. Crabbe then grunted to make it known that he understood. He spun the bottle and it landed on the new girl, Luna Lovegood.  
"Let us get this over with," said a very bored Luna. Crabbe waddled over to her and bent down to kiss her. All of the girls screamed when he finally pecked her on the cheek.  
Without thinking twice, Luna said," Ok this is getting old; let us play Truth or Dare."  
"I'm game," said Ron, grabbing Hermione's hand. "OK can I go first?"  
"Of course," said Luna. "Knock yourself out!"  
"Ginny, Truth or dare?" said Ron with a hint of mischief in his voice. Ginny thought a minute, giggled, and made her decision.  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to paint "Gryffindors Rock!" on Snape's office door."  
"Fine, I will" she replied and slowly got up.  
"But wait, how will we know she did it?" asked a shy Hufflepuff girl.  
"I'll go with, besides she'll need a look out." Harry volunteered and started walking out the door with Ginny.  
After what seemed like an eternity Harry and Ginny ran in through the door. "Filch. Norris. Coming." Ginny chocked out. Everyone dived into their sleeping bags pretending they were asleep so they wouldn't be blamed for anything.  
Filch walked in noticing some of the students to still be up. "Get to sleep now like the rest of them." he said and left. When the big oak door slammed shut everyone else sprung up and they resumed the game.  
"Colin, truth or dare?" Ginny asked the first person she saw, which happened to be Colin.  
"Uh, truth I suppose." he said back to her. The time that it took for Ginny to think of a truth seemed forever, but actually, it was 2 minutes.  
"I dare you to kiss. Lavender!" Screamed Ginny. Colin tried to look all cool, but ended up looking even more embarrassed! He walked over to her and gave her a small kiss. (At least it started small.)  
"Okay," smiled Padma Patil. "Since these two lovebirds are busy.," she cackled, ". I will go next. Ron, truth or dare?"  
"Dare" said an overexcited Ron.  
"I dare you to do what you've wanted to do all year, and we all know what that is," exclaimed Padma.  
Ron slowly got up, his face as red as a beet, and walked over to Hermione. He bent down, slowly, carefully, and kissed Hermione on the lips! She kissed back immediately, and soon we had another group of 'Kiss-Kiss Couples'.  
The game went on and finally, Ron and Hermione got up and walked to the center of the room. "Hermione," said Ron once everyone got quiet. "I uhm, was wondering if, well, if you'd go out with me?"  
"Yes, of course!" Exclaimed Hermione.  
"That reminds me," said Susan Bones quickly, "Seven Minutes in Heaven!"  
"What?" came the reply to Susan's suggestion.  
"Oh come on you can't tell me none of you have ever played seven minutes in heaven!" Susan exclaimed. They all looked back at her like she was the village idiot. "Fine I'll explain. It's like spin the bottle but instead your locked it a room or closet for seven minutes. If you landed on the same gender you get to spin till it stops on the opposite gender. Everyone understand?" They all nodded for the exception of Crabbe and Goyle who just grunted. "Okay good I'll start." Susan spun the bottle they used for spin the bottle and it came to a stop in front of Justin Flinch-Fletchley.  
"Oh great," he mumbled as Susan dragged him out into the hall.  
"Where are you going," Came someone's voice from the Great Hall.  
".To Myrtles bathroom!" Susan screamed. They entered the door and walked into a stall. "Myrtle, could you time us for seven minutes?"  
"Of course not, no one invited poor Myrtle to the party!" commented Myrtle.  
"I delivered the letter myself, you screamed at me and told me to get out!" exclaimed Justin  
"In that case," said Myrtle sarcastically, "I will time you for 7 seven minutes." The door to the stall slammed and they went in for seven minutes. Coming out, everyone realized that Susan's hair was messed up, and Justin had lipstick EVERYWHERE!  
"You're good," commented Justin, "Lets meet again!"  
They walked back into the Great Hall and everyone screamed out, "Awwwwhhhhhhh" Justin spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny.  
"Ew, I don't want to kiss him," Ginny said. "What's the consequence?"  
"You have to take off an article of clothing," Laughed Draco. Ginny looked down, and pulled off a sock. She then spun and the bottle landed on no other than Harry.  
"Ginny, good job," laughed Ron.  
Harry smiled and took her hand into Myrtle's bathroom. They came back in 10 minutes with Harry and Ginny staring deeply into each others eyes. (Don't worry, it was fake.)  
"Fooled you," yelled Harry. "Ginny and I are just friends, Right Ginny?"  
"Right" Ginny and Harry sat back down in the circle and Harry spun the bottle.  
It took it's time and finally landed on a Ravenclaw girl in Ginny's year. Her name was Rissa and she was short, freckly, and had the perfect chestnut brown hair. Harry took her had and they made their way to Myrtle's bathroom.  
"Uh sorry to bother you again Myrtle, but could you please keep the time," said Harry  
"Fine if you can't tell how long seven minutes is yourself!" After seven minutes the two ran back hand in hand and when they had sat back down and Harry exclaimed "Hey! I wasn't chewing gum!"  
"Ew, Gross," squealed a Hufflepuff 6th year. Harry and Rissa just beamed at each other.  
Then, Lavender and Parvati noticed Dean was curled up on his sleeping bag sucking his thumb.  
"Girls are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The girls pulled out their make-up kits and go to work. When they were finish dean had pink nails, red toes, blush, purple eye shadow, eye liner, the whole kit and caboodle  
" Oh My Gosh, I'm tired and need to get to sleep. We've got double potions in the morning with the Ravenclaws" said Hermione.  
"Oh MAN," yelled the Ravenclaws, diving into their sleeping bags. Harry and Rissa moved their bags together and everyone followed, Justin to Susan, Ron to Hermione, and Colin to Lavender.  
Finally, once everyone fell asleep, Dumbledore walked in and said, " Oh to be young again," and turned off the lights after party of the century. 


End file.
